1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing apparatus, which receives print data described by printer language and performs a print, specially relates to a printing apparatus in which plural printer languages are installed.
2. Related Background Art
In a print processing system that is composed of a higher rank apparatus such as personal computer and the like, and a printing apparatus such as printer and the like that is connected to the higher rank apparatus, when a print is instructed in an application operating in the higher rank apparatus, a printer driver installed in the higher rank apparatus changes the print manuscript data made by the application into printer language (Page Description Language; hereinafter: PDL) as language format which can be interpreted by printer. The print manuscript data that has been changed, namely PDL data is sent from the higher rank apparatus to the printing apparatus. The printing apparatus interprets the received PDL data and expands the PDL data into dot image, then performs print per page.
In recent years, many printing apparatuses installed plural PDLS for trying to improve print process ability and quality of image. In the print processing system corresponding to such plural PDL, before a change process to change print manuscript data into PDL data, one of PDLS is selected and set in printer driver. Then, the higher rank apparatus performs the change process of the print manuscript data on the basis of PDL which has been set, and sends a print job which is composed of PDL data and PDL recognition data representing the PDL data to the printing apparatus. The printing apparatus implements PDL process interpreting and expanding PDL data on the basis of PDL corresponding to PDL recognition data when received the print job from the higher rank apparatus.
In the execution of the PDL process, for example, when an error of memory shortage occurred, the printing apparatus displays an error scene notifying memory shortage in an operator panel and stops the print process. For that reason, in order to complete the print process that was stopped, an operator processes the higher rank apparatus and has to perform work such as change of content in application or change of setting in the printer driver for avoiding the occurrence of error after the operator goes to setting place and confirms content of error displayed in the error scene, therefore, it is necessary to spend time.
In order to solve the problem above stated, a kind of technique of the printer driver and print controlling apparatus that can restart the print process by automatically switching PDL is published in following patent document 1. When an error occurred in execution of the PDL process, the occurrence of error is notified of printer driver. Moreover, after a setting is updated into other PDL by the printer driver, the change process from the print manuscript data to the PDL data is performed and the print job including the PDL data is sent to the printing apparatus.    Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 2003-280839.
However, in the published technique, the particular printer driver has to be installed in the higher rank apparatus; further, the change process from the print manuscript data to the PDL data and a sending process of the print job have to be executed again in the higher rank apparatus when error occurs, so it is inconvenient because the higher rank apparatus bears heavy burden.
Therefore, it is desired to supply a printing apparatus that can automatically switch other PDL to continue the print process, without heavy burden to user and the higher rank apparatus, when error occurs in the PDL process execution.